


Bite Marks

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bite, Gen, Major Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn just can't seem to stay out of trouble. This time the trouble comes in the form of an overgrown rodent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Bites

“Finn, explain,” Leia stated, glaring at the two men in the medical bay.  
“Honestly it’s not as bad as it looks,” Poe stated, from where he was propped up on the bed but was shushed by both the medic and Leia.   
“We were called out on a reconnaissance mission, a town on Tatooine reported to us that they were having trouble with the First Order taking their young to be Stormtroopers. We thought we could be able to track someone they took and shut down the branch that was recruiting,” Finn explained and Leia did have to admit that the boys had taken the initiative on her orders.   
“That still doesn’t explain the fact Dameron’s insides are nearly all over my med bay,” Leia stated and Poe’s protests were silenced again. The medic was making quick work of sewing up the teeth marks all down the left side of Poe’s chest and strapping bacta-packs to him to try and reduce the swelling and get him back on his feet as soon as possible.  
“You are lucky the bite didn’t hit anything important but you need to remain still until the bacta-packs have done their job. Even after that you are grounded until those ribs are fully healed,” the medic instructed, ignoring Poe’s glare and huff. Everyone on the base knew how much Poe Dameron hated to be grounded. He barely spent twenty four hours on solid land unless he was forced to.   
“We were camping out outside of the town and Poe was on first watch. We were not warned that there had been a Nexu wandering the wildernesses. It pounced on us in the middle of the night. We tried to fight it off but it managed to catch Poe before we could kill it,” Finn explained and Leia’s face became more sympathetic, she knew how hard it was to react well in an ambush especially when it was a beast as vicious as the Nexu.   
“I didn’t think there were many of them wild anymore,” Leia frowned. “Did you see if there were anymore?” she questioned.  
“We were a little busy ma’am,” Poe scoffed, quietening down at the glares everyone in the room turned on him.  
“I don’t think so but we couldn’t be sure,” Finn replied seriously.   
“I’ll send Blue Squadron to fly over and take any remainders out,” Leia nodded to Finn but she was not finished with Poe yet. 

The medic slunk away as soon as her job was done and Leia stood over Poe’s sick bed.   
“Poe, you need to be more responsible. This is the third time in two months you have almost died and you cannot brush that off anymore,” Leia stated, her voice soft and concerned. “I can’t lose you as well. I’ve lost Han and Ben and Luke. I can’t lose you,” she added, and Poe tentatively lifted his the arm on his uninjured side to give her a quick hug. Finn knew the general was close to Poe but he had never witnessed it before.   
“I’ll look after myself ma’am, it’s going to take a lot more than an overgrown rodent to take out Poe Dameron, best damn pilot in the resistance.”


End file.
